the magic trio meets The Avengers
by Miyazaki Kyoto
Summary: the earth needs heroes what happens when three friends find themselves in the middle of a invasion? Vladimir's ego butts heads with loki's god complex. Can Lucas keep his Past safe and can Arthur stop himself from blowing up the lab Again? magic meet mayhem and the magic trio is right in the middle of things!
1. secret meeting

**A/N: since this mostly takes place in the Marvel UniverseI really don't consider this a crossover. the anime used in this is Hetalia Axis remember the more review this has the faster I'll try to put chapters out.**

chapter 1 old mistakes bring new problems

Lucas could feel something was wrong his magic was getting out of control and harder to use with out getting a searing pain in his head, and to top it off loki had found his way to earth and there was only one thing he could be after. The Norwegian was on his way to meet up with Vladimir and Arthur at some Pub arthur told them about, he was able to use his magic to transport himself him to the outskirts of London from his home in Oslo, though now his was in a lot of pain that was working its way through his body. Lucas search through his pockets and took out the paper that Arthur had given him with the pub name on it he couldn't help but smirk at the perfect penmanship. The blond walked down the street as a shadowy figure grab him from behind and took him in to one of the alleyways.

"Haha got you now!" the heavily accented voice yelled Lucas internally rolled his eyes at the voice of his friend. The Romanian had dragged Lucas into a back door he could smell the beer the sweat... And god knows what else.

The Romanian dragged him down a hallway there was a man passed out against the wall, Vladimir stepped over the drunk man and kicked a few empty beer bottles out of his and Lucas's way.

"Arthur's down in the basement, he also brought the books and scolls we need with him you can you can talk while I go get a drink, seeing that you think all British beer tastes like piss and Arthur can't hold his liquor for the life of him!" Vladimir told Lucas with a twisted grin on his face, he pulled the blond along with him down to the basement door. Vladimir took a key out of his pocket, and inserted it in to the lock a little click was heard as the door opened, a bone chilling wind rushed out and made the two of them shiver a bit, Vladimir and Lucas made their way down the steps, there foot steps echoed off the stone walls.

"You know I bet that arthur is already drunk off his ass or passed out, and Lucas your way with words is astonishing. The silence you're giving me i-"

"I'm not talking to you right now cause I see no point to. I do not wish for my IQ to be dropped down by this stupid conversation we both know why were here, you need to know how to hold your tongue when a situation does not call for it!" Vladimir stopped and let go of Lucas sleeve. Lucas harshly glare at the Romanian as he fixed his shirt to get out the wrinkles and creases.

"Oh ,touchy ,touchy did I hit a soft spot! Oh is the Great and Powerful Lucas going to strike down the big bad Vladimir?" Lucas heard a cough as both men turned to see Arthur at the bottom of the stairwell his lime green eyes glowing a bit, do to an overabundance of magic in his body. think of that some sort of a Gland problem.

"If you two are done whatever, it is you're doing can you come down here we have work to discuss." Arthur told them mildly with a bored expression on his smiled awkwardly down at Arthur who just flipped him off. Lucas on the other hand shoved Vladimir out of this way pushing him into the railing and scoffing a bit when the romanian all most fell over the rail.

TIME SKIP

The three of them walked over to a old metal table covered and books and scrolls, arthur sat at the head of the table as lucas and Vladimir sat a cross from one another. Lucas gazed at a picture of a blue luminescent cube. The tesseract. Lucas eyes glazed over as a torrent of memories flash by, he gripped the table harder as the memories became too much for him to bear.

"so that is what all that interference was, the tesseract? I thought it was lost at sea when captain America crashed the aircraft into the ice, you mean to us that this SHIELD they just took it!?" Vladimir ask as Arthur shook his head in frustration, both looked at lucas with concerned eyes. His emotionless eyes had a Flicker of nostalgia to them.

"so... They found it..."

" yes SHIELD has been running test on itbut now its in Loki's hands as is Dr Selveig, Hawkeye were taken along with the tesseract and a few other agents left with them as well..are you all right Lucas?" Lucas nodded weekly as A response but couldn't stop shaking, it was in Loki's hands and in away its all his fault. But Lucas was young when he was giving the cube and unexperience with magic at the time. Vladimir tossed A wallet at Arthur's head. The blonde caught it before it made contact with his face, he rolled his eyes and couldn't help from chuckling lightly at his friends antics.

"I want one pint of Guinness or what ever they have and some fish and chips, oh and don't forget to ask for some pickles... If they have any of course." Vladimir rattled off his order and looked expectantly at Arthur.

" oh so now I'm your waiter?"

"Hey you're the one with the outfit in your closet, I didn't know you liked it so kinky Arthur!" Vladimir told the Englishman in a seductive voice. Arthur, the Brit went beat red in the face.

"I was bloody drunk when I purchase that!"

" I gotta go out drinking with you more often then."

"how do you even know that I have that, its not like I go streaking in public like that?" the Romanian reached into his coat pocket and produced three pictures with Arthur in just a waiter's apron, and a tie. it looks like the outfit was pulled straight out of a male strippers closet. in one picture Arthur was passed out on the floor a waiters tray lay on his stomach and it had emptyshot glasses on it, the second one Arthur has arms around another guy still hold himself up plus there was lipstick smeared on his face. And the last photo had Arthur trying to eat a piece of cardboard in a drunken state, with a top hat sitting on his head messing up his blonde hair.

" oh no I have pictures, a lot of them you can thank kiku for them~" Vladimir laughed as Arthur looked for a reply, Lucas quietly put his head on the table as the scene in front of him unfolded.

but none sawa small camera watching them from one of the corners or that just upstairs was two familiar agents, who just received orders.

A/N rember the more reviews the faster the chapters come out once there is 10 reviews the chapters will be 1000 words long.

-Miyazaki Kyoto


	2. Chapter -1

**A/N: I will not update until I have 10 reviews, I see no point to continue on with this if no one is reviewing it that just tells me no one likes my story so as of right now I am dropping this story until someone people start reviewing, I don't care if your a guest and just put "nice job" or something like that.**

**-MK**


End file.
